


The First Date

by captainraz



Series: Deep Dish Nine [2]
Category: Deep Dish Nine - Fandom, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Tumblr: ds9tumblzine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is nervous about her first proper date with Odo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DS9 Tumblrzine week 4 prompt, which was "alternate universe". I couldn't resist writing another story for the wonderful Deep Dish Nine AU. This is a sequel to my story Mistletoe and Springwine, but can be read alone. Crossposted at: http://ds9tumblzine.tumblr.com/

To say that Kira Nerys was nervous would be an understatement. It was most unusual for her to be this nervous about a date, but then this was no ordinary date. She'd been waiting for her first proper date with Odo since the new Year and tonight it was finally going to happen.

  
  


Kira wasn't entirely sure why she was so nervous. She'd been on dates before, and she'd known Odo a long time. It wasn't as if it was the change in the nature of their relationship that was unsettling her; they'd seen each other a number of times since Christmas. They'd been out for coffee a couple of times and had even had a few sneaky kisses at work. No, Kira was ecstatic about the current nature of their relationship. And she was more than ready to find out how it could progress further.

  
  


It wasn't the date itself that had her so worried.

  
  


Ultimately, the source of her anxiety was down to her not knowing where Odo was planning to take her for their date. Consequently she had no idea what she should wear. She'd opted for her red sleeveless dress with leggings. The outfit was comfortable enough to be considered casual, but wouldn't look out of place somewhere a little more high end. With tat decided, all she had to do was wait for Odo to pick her up.

  
  


He arrived right on time, resplendent in a black fitted tuxedo. Kira was tempted to forget all about dinner and just drag him into her flat to get him out of his suit.

  
  


"You look wonderful, Odo, but I feel a little under dressed."

  
  


"Nonsense, you look beautiful as ever Nerys," he said with a smile. "Shall we?" He offered his arm, which Kira gladly took.

  
  


Their destination was a lounge club, restaurant and casino called Fontaine's. The  proprietor, Vic, came out to greet them personally, and Kira took an immediate liking to the man. He led them into a back room which Odo had booked for their private use that evening. Not only had Vic come to greet them, it transpired that he was going to wait on them himself. While he went to get their starter of oysters Rockefeller, Kira asked Odo how he'd managed to get them first class treatment in such a high end joint.

 

Odo smiled. "Vic's a good friend of mine; I helped him out of a tough spot a few years back and he's been looking for an opportunity to even the score a little. When I mentioned that I wanted to take a beautiful woman on a date she wouldn't forget he jumped at the chance to help."

 

Kira relaxed at that; if Odo knew Vic personally there was a good chance their first date wouldn't cost an arm and a leg after all. Vic brought their first course before she could say much else to Odo and after that they focused on their meal. The food was sublime; the oysters were followed by Caesar salad, chateaubriand and cherries jubilee. Each course was brought out with a specially paired wine and a witty comment or story from Vic. By the time they were on their coffee Kira was convinced that the evening couldn't possibly get any better.

 

That was when Vic brought his band onto the stage and picked up a Mic.

 

"He sings too?" asked Kira with mild astonishment.

 

"Very well," replied Odo as the Vic began an old Sinatra tune.

 

"You know, you might have made a big mistake bringing me here for our first date."

 

Odo smiled to show he understood she was teasing. "I take it you like Vic then?"

 

"Very much," she replied, taking a sip of wine. "Unfortunately for him my heart belongs to someone else."

 

Odo took her hand, his eyes shining with emotion at what she had tentatively admitted. They were quiet for a few moments, simply drinking each other in and listening to the music. Ultimately Kira's nerves began building again, and she forced herself to break the silence.

 

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

 

"Only one thing we can do. Dance with me." He stood and held out his hand. Kira looked at it suspiciously.

 

"I really can't dance Odo," she said, skepticism evident in her voice.

 

"Just stay close and follow my lead," he said gently. Still unconvinced, she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet and then wrapped his arm around her waist.

 

There were a few stumbles as Kira worked out what she was doing with her feet, and then a few bashed shins as they decided who was going to lead. Tacitly they agreed that Odo should lead, since he was the only one who'd done this kind of dancing before. Once they'd found their rhythm Kira relaxed, resting her head on Odo's shoulder. In turn he pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her temple. They stayed like that for over an hour as Vic and his band played song after song. They would have stayed longer had Vic not playfully thrown them out, insisting that he wasn't paying his band for a minute longer. He made Odo promise to bring Kira back sometime, and then they were out in the chilly night air.

 

Odo wrapped his arm firmly around Kira as they walked back to her apartment. She snuggled into him as best as she could while walking, savouring what was left of the night. All too soon they were stood outside her front door and Odo paused, as though he wasn't sure what to do next. Or he didn't think he was allowed to do what he wanted to do next. Kira solved the dilemma for him by twining her arms around his neck and kissing him. They resurfaced a few minutes later, smiling at each other.

 

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Odo."

 

"It was my pleasure. Would you like to do this again sometime."

 

Kira nodded. "Although next time, you let me take you somewhere nice, okay?"

 

"It's a deal," said Odo pressing his forehead to hers. "Goodnight Nerys."

 

"Good night Odo."

 

They parted with a kiss and a smile. Soon after Kira was flopping into bed, wondering what in the world she'd been so nervous about. It had been a wonderful first date, and the first of many.

 

She hoped.


End file.
